Pride
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Racism, blood, violence; all of it in highschool where race is everything. *Chapter 8 posted FINALLY*
1. Riot

Hey peeps! Just writing a Lil something that came to mind, that's all. 

  
  


Warnings: Shounen Ai (of Course); violence; lot's of racial/sexual slurs and cussing. Also, there's some OOC That's about all, I should think. If any other things come up I'll post them in later chapters I guess.

  
  


Umm, there's a lot of racism this fic, and I have to say, if u don't like don't read. 

  
  


This is my first attempt at an AU, so please, be kind. (*Trixie666 pops in*: You see, you have to read in-between lines: when she says 'Please be kind,' she means 'Please be kind or I will destroy you.' *disappears*)

  
  


~*~

  
  


Duo Maxwell walked through the gates of the navy blue building, his face set in a dark glare. His violet eyes were glinting with rage and he held a black book. His legs took long strides and his pace did not falter as he approached a table surrounded by Asian students. They spread out as the American boy neared them. 

  
  


Sitting in the center of the table was a Chinese boy, a smug smile on his face. Behind him was another dark-haired boy, his features similar to the teen sitting down, a blank expression on his face. Duo slammed his hands on the painted table, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Alright, Chang," he spat angrily, flipping open the hardcover book, "did you write this?" Inside in large black scrawl was 'Duo Maxwell is a Fag' and next to that were some Chinese characters. 

  
  


The Chinese boy's smirk grew wider and he turned to the boy behind him, speaking in their native tongue. "Okay Wufei?" he asked in his accented English, and the smaller boy, Wufei, nodded then replied, "Okay, Jiao." The braided-boy glared at them and held the book so tightly his knuckles turned white. Jiao turned back to the American, his own eyes clear and unreadable. He stood and leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table. "Yeah, I did, 'cause it's true, you fucking queer! It's not like you're gonna do anything, fag!" 

  
  


Duo clenched his hands around his book tighter. "Fuck you," he hissed, his voice low, "you goddam FOB [1]." Jiao's eyes glinted dangerously and he snarled: "What did you call me?" Smirking, the violet eyed boy growled, "Chink." 

  
  


The Asian teen swung without warning, and the violet eyed boy's neck snapped to the side. Stunned, the brown-haired American stayed like that for a moment, then turned, and not breaking his movement, slammed the book into the side of the Jiao's face, sending the older boy flying. He walked over quickly, and kicked him the ribs repeatedly, his steal-toed boots breaking the black-haired boy's ribs; soon he began alternating between stomping on the boy's head and kicking his sides. After tiring of this, he grabbed the Chinese boy's head and slammed it into the cement over and over; the black-eyed teen's blood splattered across the ground. "What, motherfucker?! You can talk shit, but you can't back it up," Duo spat in disgust. 

  
  


He dropped Jiao's limp head onto the concrete and stood up...to be met face to face with Mr. Kushrenada, the school principal. "Fuck," Duo cursed, and followed the ginger-haired man to his office. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Trieze sighed heavily, his expression unreadable. His elegant hands shifted through the files on his oak desk. "Duo Maxwell," he read, "five suspensions in two months and two years of probation for assault and battery, with four violations _excluding_ this one." Duo rolled his eyes and simply said, "He swung first."

  
  


The principal's blue-eyes flashed and he slammed his fist on the wooden desk and practically shouted, "Don't you understand Maxwell? You could go to Jail! I would hate to see someone with your potential locked up because you feel the need to beat the living crap out of every person you don't like!" "I don't give a flying fuck anymore!" he hissed. "You should," came the reply. The amethyst boy and the azure eyed man glared at the each other, neither willing to move an edge.

  
  


"Excuse me gentlemen," a soft voice interrupted, causing both to look up. Standing in the door way was Zechs, Duo's older half brother. The tall blonde in the doorway entered, his blue-eyes dark. The American teen gave a small nod as his older sibling walked in. Zechs ignored him and took the seat next to the braided boy. "Zechs," the red-headed principal began, only to be silenced when the former student held up a hand. "Look, Jiao's little group stole Duo's bag; when he got it back they wrote 'Fag' all over everything," he said smoothly, tossing the black book the brown-haired teen had lost during the fight, onto the table. Treize picked it up and started flipping through it, taking mental notes of all the obscenities in it. "And," Zechs said looking at the principal cooly, "Jiao swung first; you can check the security cameras[2]."

  
  


Treize put the book on his desk and sat silently for a moment. When he spoke there was a hint of gratitude in his voice: "Thank you Mr. Marquize, but you can't be here to save your little brother every time. I hope you do understand, however, he is suspended for five days." The blonde nodded and stood, then left with Duo following him.

  
  


"Hey thanks," the violet eyed teen said, clapping a hand on Zechs's shoulder. The blue-eyed teen whirled around and slammed his little brother against a row of lockers. "Dammit Duo!" he snapped, "You can't fuck around like this anymore! You're fucking up your life!" 

  
  


Duo struggled against his brother's grip for a few moments, and, finding it impossible to free himself, gave up. He bowed his head and when he looked up at his brother again, his purple eyes were brimming with tears. 

  
  


"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I want to give this shit up, give up being a tough guy and relax, not have to constantly look over my shoulder?!" Zechs's hold on the braided boy slackened as he read the expression in his brother's eyes. "Duo," he whispered softly, "the assholes who killed mom and dad are going to get theirs, okay? We'll pull through and when we find out who those mother fuckers were...But you know that they wouldn't want you to do this; they wouldn't want you to screw up your life, okay?" The smaller boy nodded sullenly and shouldered his bag to go home.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Treize watched the small exchange between the brother's, shaking his head all the while. _'Maybe Zechs can put some sense into that boy,'_ he thought to himself. Sighing, the blue-eyed principal sat behind his desk and leaned back, glancing at the two pictures on his desk. One was of Dorothy Catalonia, who also went to this school, and his daughter Marie Maia. He stared at the photographs without really seeing them; instead his thoughts were on the current problem: IshinShiShi [3] High was predominantly Asian, but that wasn't problem. The problem was most of the Asian students had a superiority complex, believing they were better than all the other students and were constantly terrorizing them. Duo Maxwell was one of the few students in the school who stood up for himself and possibly one of the rare elite who had succeeded in defeating one of the Asian students. Treize's mind would have wandered farther, had there not been a knock on his door. "Mr. Kushrenada?" Ms. Une, his secretary, murmured softly, "the new student, Heero Yuy is here."

  
  


The blue-eyed man nodded and beckoned for his secretary to show the new student in. "Bring his files for me, please, Ms. Une." The brunette nodded and disappeared. A moment later she reappeared, a folder three inches thick under her arm. She entered the spacious office, "Here are your papers, Mr. Kushrenada," and dropped the file on Treize's desk with a loud thud, "and here is Heero Yuy."

  
  


~*~

  
  


TBC!!!


	2. New

I forgot to mention in the last part a couple of things: The school is the IshinShiShi High School! But does any one know what it's from? Rurouni Kenshin!! Also, I mentioned what all the other numbers were for in the review thing, so I'm not gonna worry about those. Anyway, here's the next part!

  
  


May I Rant, for a moment? Yeah, some fool wrote about not liking raciam (hey, that's how s/he spelled it!). Did I not make it clear that this fic deals w/racism/has shounen ai? Did I not warn? Didn't I give the necessary precautions? People, please, don't be stupid. And what the hell is 'raciam' anyway? Is it like a cereal or something? I'm not sure, but perhaps they meant raciSm? 

  
  


Don't own Gundam Wing!

  
  


I've decided to set this in about AC 197

  
  


~*~

  
  


She entered the spacious office, "Here are your papers, Mr. Kushrenada," and dropped the file on Treize's desk with a loud thud, "and here is Heero Yuy."

  
  


A tanned, feminine looking boy walked in. He was wearing black pants and a green tank top that showed off his sleek body. He was short and thin, but there was an underlying strength to him. His dark brown hair was tousled, but his face was expressionless. "Heero Yuy?" Treize asked pleasantly, getting a swift nod in response. 

The Asian boy sat down on the edge of the chair opposite to the principal, his shoulders stiff and soldier-like, despite the hint of fatigue in his cobalt blue eyes. 

  
  


Sighing, he flipped open the manilla folder to the first page. "Okay, Heero, let's see what your file says." His blue eyes skimmed the information, quickly processing the general report in his mind. The ginger-haired man paused his reading for a moment and cleared his throat. "You...you've been to a lot of high-schools, Heero. Um...it says you were expelled every time; may I ask why?" came the uneasy question. 

  
  


For a moment, Treize thought that the teen wasn't going to say anything, but Heero spoke, his voice surprisingly rough: "Someone always decided to mess with me, so I did something about it." The principal nodded softly and went back to reading. His eyes widened in surprise as he scanned the next page:

  
  


Name: Yuy, Heero

Age: 15

DOB: December 24, AC 180

Guardianship: None

Charged with: Assault and battery, manslaughter, arson

Verdict: Guilty

Sentence: Two years Juvenile Hall with counseling; suicide watch[1]

  
  


Treize cleared his throat again. "Heero," he began, "I want you to feel welcome here, but..."

  
  


"But I'm not going to be allowed here, am I?" the Japanese boy finished bitterly, the first feeling the older man had heard in his voice. Surprised, all Treize could do was shake his head. "Of course you can stay, Heero, but I understand that you've had some pretty ghastly things happen to you; you're parents are dead, correct?" The mask of neutrality slid back in to place. "No," the brown-haired teen replied curtly, unwilling to allow any more emotions to show. Treize quirked an eyebrow, but did not say anything else. 

  
  


A moment of silence passed between the two, neither making any movement. The older man stared at the 17 year old, but was unable to read the expression in the cold blue eyes. Finally, the principal pressed a small button on his intercom and spoke: "Ms. Une, could you please print up a schedule for Mr. Yuy?" Not waiting for a reply, Treize let go of the small square button and stood. Heero rose with him, and stared at the hand the principal had extended, unsure of what to do. The red-headed man took note of the student's confusion and withdrew his hand. Instead, he simply acknowledged, "Welcome to the IshinShiShi High School." The Asian boy nodded and began to gather his stuff. 

  
  


As the two men walked out of the office, Ms. Une handed Heero a schedule, a kind smile gracing her features. "I've already called up a student to help show you around," she said, her voice soft. The brown-haired boy nodded and walked toward the front of the outer office, waiting for the so-called 'help'. He sat on one of the stiff chairs tensely, with both his hands palm down on his knees and both feet flat on the floor looking straight ahead, all while silently reprimanding himself for being so rigid, but old habits died hard, after all.

  
  


Suddenly, a short blonde burst through the front doors[2]. The slender boy struggled against the slightly taller woman holding his leather clad arm. "Get the fuck off me, Rian!" he snapped, yanking his arm violently away from the brunette. She sighed tiredly. "Quatre please," she pleaded softly, "stop this right now." The teal-eyed boy sneered at her coldly, and walked over to the 'late' counter. He signed in quickly and took a seat next to Heero. "Stupid fucking bitch," he muttered darkly, giving his aunt a hateful look as she left.

  
  


He turned to the Asian student who had seemingly ignored the entire scene. "Tch," he growled, "goddam chinks, as if we didn't have enough in this school anyway." A large bang in the front of him made Quatre's head snap around. Ms. Une had slammed a large book on her desk and was glaring at the Arabian. "Quatre Reberba Winner," she hissed, an edge venom in her voice, "How dare you say something as disrespectful and rude as that!" Her eyes flashed dangerously and she grabbed a detention slip from off her desk. "I know that this will hardly be enough to suffice for your disrespect, Mr. Winner," she said angrily, handing him his month-long punishment, "but this is I can do for now...Unless you have some more vulgar comments to make?"

  
  


The blonde shook his head and snatched the pink slip from her hands, and started to fume sullenly. "Bitch," he snapped faintly when he was sure she couldn't hear. Leaning back, Quatre pulled out a pen from his black backpack and started tagging all over the arms of the chair he was sitting in. 

  
  


"Okay, Quatre," the secretary spoke, as the Arabian tucked his pen behind his ear, "here's your pass for home room." Glancing at the brown eyed woman, the teen got up to leave the office, throwing his backpack onto his shoulder. He kicked open the blue doors and sauntered to his class. 

  
  


A few minutes later, a tall brown-haired boy walked into the front office, and talked quietly with the brown-eyed woman behind the front desk. She nodded over to Heero and the slim teen followed her gaze and let his green orbs widen in dismay. The new student was Asian. He turned back to Ms. Une, but his protest died in his throat. She was glaring daggers at him, refusing to budge an inch. "Take him to class, Trowa," she ground out, leaving no room for argument. Sighing, he beckoned for the brown-haired boy to follow him. He complied wordlessly, lifting up his book-filled bag and hefting it onto his small shoulders.

  
  


The two walked in awkward silence, neither willing to break the quiet. Rounding a corner, the Latin stopped abruptly with Heero stopping beside him. The site before him was a startling scene: Quatre was fighting a Vietnamese boy and winning quickly. Trowa quickly jogged over and started helping his friend, holding the average-sized Viet's arms behind him. The small Arabian started punching the out-numbered Asian repeatedly, not stopping even as the dark-haired boy's blood started to splatter across his own clothes. The tall boy dropped the unnamed boy, and the teal-eyed boy kicked him twice before spitting on his unconscious form. "Goddam Mother fuckers," he cussed angrily, wiping off the blood that had collected on his pale face, the boy's and his own. 

  
  


He glanced up at Heero, and smirked. "Another one?" he asked in a mocking tone, approaching the tanned boy menacingly. His small but powerful fists were already itching for another fight, but the green-eyed boy quickly restrained. "Another time, Quatre," he replied softly, holding onto the shorter boy by his elbows, "but until then, get to class; you're late as it is." The blonde sneered at the unmoving Japanese and walked away, the smirk on his face never fading. 

  
  


"Come on," Trowa commanded impatiently and started to walk away swiftly. The blue-eyed boy shifted the bag slightly and began following the taller boy, easily keeping pace. They eventually came to a large blue door, and the Latin pulled it open, quickly entering the building. Heero followed wordlessly and entered the classroom, ignoring the curious looks his new classmates gave him. He walked up to the teacher and handed her his schedule. She read it over quickly and smiled, handing back the slip of paper. "I'm Ms. Noin," she explained and began scanning a folder. "Hm...looks like you're gonna have to sit next to Duo, but he's not here. You'll meet him when he comes back," she said smiling, choosing to leave out the reason behind his absence. The dark-haired boy nodded and sat down in the chair the purple-haired woman had indicated to, patiently waiting for her to start the lesson. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


[1]: hey! I remembered! Good for me! Suicide watch, yup, even in this he's going to be suicidal.

[2]: OOC Quatre!!!


	3. Surprises

Part three

Part three!Sorry this took so long!!!Hilde fans will not be happy... 

Don't own Gundam Wing...

~*~

The dark-haired boy nodded and sat down in the chair the purple-haired woman had indicated to, patiently waiting for her to start the lesson.

After what seemed like forever, the cheerful woman walked to the front of the class.She smiled at the class and told them to pull out their math books, turn to page 319, and do the work.

Trowa stared at the Japanese youth work: back straight, head down, both feet firmly planted on the floor, and one hand flat on the desk.His other hand was swiftly writing down the answers, without pause or hesitation.The banged man glanced at the meticulous script: it was neat and methodical, no errors and no personality.

Suddenly aware of someone watching him, the green-eyed teen raised his head and looked into a set of cold blue orbs.Never had he felt more helpless than he did now, feeling as if Heero was reading his soul, seeing and feeling everything he had seen and felt himself.Truthfully, Trowa had never been so scared of himself or his feelings.Clearing his throat nervously, he went back to his own work, knowing that the Asian boy was still staring at him. 

The bell rang unexpectedly, startling both the boys.With a quick scan across the room, the Latin teen realized everyone had already filed out of the room, (except for Ms. Noin, of course) a few still sending curious glances toward the new student.Heero ignored all the looks and concentrated his intense gaze at the Trowa once again, reading the taller boy's soul, along with all his innermost thoughts and emotions."Stop it," the green-eyed boy hissed, the statement coming out with more hatred than he had originally intended.

The Japanese teen made no reply, no indication of what he thought, but looked away while the banged boy glared green bullets at him.Trowa grabbed his bag and left the classroom, pushing past the shorter boy.As the made their way out into the hallway, Heero immediately noticed the invincible barriers: Asians on the right and non-Asians on the left."Hey Trowa," came a shout from the left, "who's your friend?"The Latin teen shrugged his slim shoulders and continued walking towards his locker, ignoring the blue-eyed boy's stare.

"Look," the tall teen demanded, still facing the inside of the locker, "you don't need to hang around me.Go find someone else to follow, okay?" He slammed the metal door shut, and turned around with more fiery words on his tongue, only to discover that the shorthaired teen had already disappeared.

Dismissing the other's boy's absence, the green-eyed boy strolled to his next class: AP Science [1] with Doctor J.As he neared the door of the classroom, he heard the teacher talking softly with someone.Trowa peeked his head into the room and glanced around.What he saw amazed him: Heero was in the front of the class, doing one of the most complex equations that you would find triple starred in the back of the book with ease."So, young man, what's the answer?"Doctor J asked, his lips already curled in a small smile.

The Asian boy remained silent for a moment; he wrote a few more things on the board and finally answered, his voice monotonous: "The end moves .25cm away from the equilibrium position, first above it, then below it; therefore, the amplitude Ym is .25cm.The entire motion is repeated 120 times each second so that the frequency is 120 vibrations per second, or 120Hz.The wave speed is given by v= the Sq. Root of F/_u_.But F = 90n and _u_ = .25kg/m, so that: V = the Sq. Rt. Of 90N/.25kg/m = 19ms.The wave length is given by ^= v/_V_ so that ^ = 19m/s/ over 120 vib/s =16cm." [2]

The graying teacher nodded and let his smile grow wider."Very good Heero," he murmured, "where did you learn about that?"The soft clank of the pen hitting the rim of the board made the doctor's smile fade slightly.Heero turned around to face the wrinkled man.He shrugged and tried to keep the stoic mask in place, but was failing to do so."I...I just learned," he stammered, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his front.

Doctor J nodded and quirked an eyebrow."If you say so, young man, but I don't see the reason behind your need for secrecy."

Unnoticed, Trowa slipped back into the hallway, thinking about why Doctor J had said what he had said, and why Heero was acting the way he was. _'What the hell is going on with that guy?'_ the Latin thought to himself, shaking his head.A tap on the shoulder caused him to turn around and he soon found himself lost in a sea of teal.Quatre waved his small hand in front of the taller boy and woke him up from his daze.

"Sorry about that, Quatre," the green-eyed boy apologized, giving the blonde a soft grin.The Arabian felt his heart start to pound as the brown-haired boy's features lit up in a smile."No prob," the smaller boy replied and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"Anyway, what was going on between you and that Viet this morning?"Quatre gave a small shrug and simply said, "He started to fuck with me when I was going to class so I let him know I wasn't going to put up with his shit."Trowa smirked and leaned his tall frame against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"So did you do your homework?" the Latin asked, switching the subject.The small blonde shook his head in dismay."Nah, that AP shit is too hard.I've already talked to Kushrenada and J; I'm switching to regular physics in 2 weeks."Trowa nodded in response, but said nothing.Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed a few stray locks of hair out of Quatre's aquamarine eyes.The pale blonde felt his heart start to pound and a blush appear on his dainty features as Trowa's hand cupped the bright-eyed teen's face.

"Sorry about that," the green-eyed boy said suddenly, hastily withdrawing his warm hand.The Arabian shook his head and smiled."We gotta get to class anyway; the bell's about to ring," he said, though a note of disappointment rang in his voice.The brunette nodded and followed Quatre into the classroom.

Once inside, the two boys went to their assigned seats and began diligently working on the physics equations Doctor J had instructed the class to do.The banged boy, however, found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the task at hand; then he realized why: Heero had completely disappeared.Unsure of his interest in the Asian teen, Trowa, nevertheless, searched the entire room.Picking up no sign of the new student, the green-eyed boy once again scanned the large class.

"If you're looking for Heero," a voice from behind the tall boy whispered, "Doctor J talked to Wufei and asked him to show Heero around."The Latin teen nodded slightly, but didn't turn around; he didn't have to, he already knew the voice belonged to Hilde Schbeiker.

Hilde was a dainty girl, small and petite.Her purple hair was usually combed back with her bangs peeking out from under the brim of her cap, revealing her dark eyes.She was always smiling, but under her happy grin there was a threatening impression.Physically there wasn't much she could do, but she had other ways of getting what she wanted.Simply put, Hilde was a bitch.

~*~

Outside, Wufei leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest.His dark eyes were closed and he was silent as Heero wandered down the hallway, looking at all the trophies in the display cases.But when the Japanese boy's quiet footsteps faded away, the Chinese boy felt himself grow nervous.His black orbs peeked open and the teen let out a loud squeak: Heero was standing right in front of him, not moving or making a sound."Oi," Wufei muttered to himself, "it's just you..."

"What's with this place?" came the blue-eyed boy's gruff question.The black-haired boy tilted his head to the side, unsure of what the other boy meant.He voiced his confusion and the brunette boy rolled his eyes.Heero paused for a moment, hesitant to say anything else.He looked away for a moment then suddenly grabbed Wufei by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the raven-eyed boy snapped."What's your fucking problem?!"

The Japanese teen ignored the white clad teen and spoke, his voice calm, "What's with this place?Why is everyone out to kill each other?" Understanding dawned in the black-haired boy's eyes.He shook his head.

"The hell if I know," Wufei hissed softly."All I can tell you is this: It's us against them, Asian's against non-Asians.My brother, Jiao, got the living shit kicked out of him, and you know who did it?Duo Maxwell, an American, beat him.You know where Jiao is now?He's in the hospital, and he might be paralyzed for life."

The blue-eyed boy didn't loosen his hold."Why?" Heero asked.Wufei looked away, but didn't answer.Suddenly, a noise from the staircase made them both look to the left.

~*~

TBC?!?!?

[1]: Ap Physics means Advanced Placement Physics; also Physics is the highest level of science you can go to in HighSchool

[2]: This is an actual Physics answer…J


	4. Layers

Hey minna…I might not be posting anything for a long while, so enjoy this

Hey minna…

Sorry I took so long to post, but things are pretty hectic right now; I also happen to be kind of sick right now among other things…

Not mine etc, etc, etc…

~*~

The blue-eyed boy didn't loosen his hold. "Why?" Heero asked. Wufei looked away, but didn't answer. Suddenly, a noise from the staircase made them both look to the left.

"Well, well, well, looks like you found a playmate, Wufei," a nasally voice said.The black haired boy's eyes narrowed into slits and he cursed darkly."Why don't you come out, Meiran?" he hissed, pushing Heero's hands off his white shirt.He glared at the Japanese for a moment before facing the stairway completely, arms crossed over his chest."Wufei," she said coldly, stepping out into view, "why are you so rude?" 

The Chinese boy sneered at her and simply replied, "You are beneath me." A harsh cackle came from the left."Oi, 'Fei, " the girl whispered, an underlying tone of pure distaste in her voice."Don't act all superior with me, especially when I know something _vital_ about you."The black-eyed boy paled visibly and shut his mouth quickly.

She smiled coldly, and approached both teens.Meiran turned her attention on to Heero, a strange glint in her dark eyes."Well," she said sweetly, ignoring the dark glare Wufei was giving her."You must be Heero; I've heard a lot about you already."The black-haired girl held out a dainty hand, but the Japanese boy stared at her for a moment before swatting it out of his way.Looking a little bit annoyed by this, she shrugged her shoulders and gave another smile.

The Chinese girl pushed past both Asian boys and strolled down the hall, no set destination apparent."Damn her," Wufei's soft curse made the brunette turn to his companion.His cobalt blue eyed studied the dark-haired teen beside him, not really seeing him at all, but rather, analyzing all the emotions and thoughts Wufei felt and was reflecting on.

Wufei, meanwhile, was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable with Heero staring at him so intensely.He shifted a bit and tried to look normal, but was failing miserably.He slowly raised his onyx orbs to meet Heero's cerulean one's, and as soon as he did, he immediately regretted it.The Japanese boy locked his gaze with Wufei and silently refused to release it.His blue eyes read the emotions that flitted across Wufei's dark eyes and realized, with a slight shock, what that secret Meiran was so smug about knowing.

This did not go unnoticed by Wufei.He slammed his hands onto Heero's green top, spun him so the brown-haired boy's bag was to the wall, and shoved him promptly against the cold tile."Not a word," he hissed, venom in his voice.Heero gave a dispassionate look and flicked Wufei's forehead.The black haired teen rubbed his head with one hand, his other still clamped tightly around the new student's shirt."Back off," Heero growled, pushing the Chinese boy away."There's nothing to worry about."A relieved expression passed Wufei's tan face and he took a step back.He turned and walked toward the classroom, holding the door open momentarily for the Japanese student.He walked in after Heero, hoping the shorter boy would keep his word.

~*~

The next two classes, English and his elective class (art?!Heero hadn't stayed awake long enough to find out) passed quickly.Then there was lunch.The Japanese boy had eaten his meal (rice with wasabi seasoning, mochi on the side, and a cup of green tea) in relative peace and quiet, until a fight erupted around him.He simply stood up, deposited any trash he had accumulated and left.

The brown haired teen pulled out his schedule and read his next class as he walked.'_Home Economics—309'_ [1].He grimaced slightly and reread the slip of paper twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating."Damn." Heero shifted his bag slightly and began searching for the classroom._'306, 307, 308, 310_[2]_…what the hell?'_

A smirk crossed his face as he started walk away._'Well,'_ he reasoned, _'if I can't find it I can't go.'_"Hey!Are you looking for room 309?" a voice rang out from behind him.Heero paused and turned around, mask back in place, though some displeasure shone in his blue eyes.He nodded at the smiling blonde girl in front of him with cool disinterest, wondering why she was even talking to him, especially with the unspoken 'rules' at this school.

The blue-eyed girl gave a dazzling smile and brushed a few strands of her pale blonde hair off her shoulder."I had the same problem when I first signed up for this class at the beginning of the year."Another smile."I can show you where the room is, no problem."

The Japanese boy nodded and followed the girl as she led him down the hall, but instead of turning toward the direction of the classroom, as the numbers went, she continued straight ahead, babbling about the teacher and some of the activities the class had done in the beginning of the year.

"My name is Dorothy Catalonia [3], by the way," she said, her voice breaking into Heero's train of thought, "and this is room 309."The brunette blinked in surprise, not saying anything.How did they even get here?He shrugged to himself and took a swift glance of the bright room: yellow painted walls; no chalkboard, but in its place were ovens and a couple of sinks as well as cabinets.Around the room were islands and stools where a few sporadically placed students—all girls—sat.Hn. _'This should be fun,'_ he thought sarcastically and sighed, resigning himself to his fate."Kenchanaeeyo? [4]" came the question.Heero quirked an eyebrow at the blonde girl."Hangul ado? [5]" he replied, easily slipping into the Korean he had once been taught.

Dorothy smiled and answered, "Just a little; my mom hasn't taught me much."The blue-eyed boy gave her a slightly confused look and waited for her explain.Still smiling, she replied, "I'm ½ Korean from my mother's side, but my father had really strong genes, so I can easily pass for European."A loud ring pierced the air, indicating the start of class, stopping the girl from saying anything else.Dorothy smiled again and walked to her own desk, two away from Heero.

The Japanese boy simply nodded and took the closest empty seat near him.He laid his head on his desk, only to feel a slight tap on his slim shoulder.Glancing up, he was met with the sight of a young blonde woman, her hair falling softly on her shoulders.

"Excuse me," she said softly, "but why are you in here, young man?"He sighed and handed the woman his schedule, waiting for her response.She smiled and handed back the slip of paper."Well, welcome to Home Economics.I'm Ms. Noventa and I'm going to try to teach you to the best of my ability, Mr. Yuy."

Heero nodded and laid his head on the table as the teacher walked away._'So this is what hell is like,'_ he thought darkly, praying for the class to end quickly. 

~*~

After what seemed to be an infinite hour, the bell signaling the end of class rang.The dark-haired teen grabbed his books and was out of the class in an instant.He glanced at his schedule and began walking toward room 405, study hall, the last class of the day.He entered the large class and took a seat in the first row of the classroom.A small sigh escaped his lips and his head dropped onto the table with a soft 'thunk', hoping to get some sleep in this class. 

This, however, wasn't going to happen.A light tap on his head made his eyes snap open.A small wadded paper bounced on his desk, followed by a broken pencil, which had also hit Heero on the head.He sighed again._'Damn it.'_

Quatre smiled to himself and crushed another sheet of paper in his hand.He took aim and threw the balled up paper at the new student; it hit with a satisfying 'tap' and landed on the floor.A few more papers, broken pencils, and pieces of lead later, the Arabian's smirk grew a bit wider.He picked up a large pink eraser and chucked it at the Japanese boy.

But instead of hitting the dark-haired boy on the head, it was caught in mid-air as Heero's arm snapped out and grabbed it before it could touch him.The teal-eyed boy felt his jaw drop slightly in surprise.He sat back in his chair and glared bullets at the Asian teen, but didn't throw anything else at the brunette for the remainder of the class.

~*~

After school, the dark-eyed teen walked directly towards the detention hall and waited for his fair-haired tormentor to arrive, his hands held in loose fists.The brown haired teen wanted to have a small 'talk' with the blonde, one that would possibly leave the Arabian bruised and bloody.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of Quatre.Heero sighed and leaned against the cool tiled wall, his eyes now shut and his arms crossed over his slim chest.

A loud shout came from down the hall and Heero glanced over, bored disinterest in his blue eyes.There was some heavy cussing and a few loud smacks of fists hitting the softer flesh of a face; a string of Vietnamese curses filled the air.

The Japanese teen simply shrugged to himself and was about to turn away when a bloodied Quatre stumbled into view.The side of his face was bleeding profusely, tinting his blond hair a shade of pink.His nose was bleeding slightly and his bottom lip was cut; an ugly bruise was already forming on his pale skin.Heero raised an eyebrow and walked toward the brawl, his fists clenched tightly and ready for a fight.

The aqua-eyed teen gave a low growl and lunged around the corner, attacking the unseen Viets.There were loud punches and Vietnamese curses; the Arabian staggered into view again, a dark glare on his face, while nursing his bloody left arm."Fuck," he cursed, knowing he was about to get jumped.

The four Asian boys appeared, and stalked toward the blonde menacingly.The brown-haired teen quickened his pace and stopped right in front of Quatre, his body in an attack position; the four teens stopped in their tracks."Back off," he growled, warning in his gruff voice.

The other Asian teens looked surprised, then angry."Who the hell do you think you are?!" one demanded.The Japanese boy gave a maniacal grin, but didn't answer.His crazed smirk disappeared and he warned them again: "Go away.Just back off and you won't get hurt."A few chuckles came from the four black-haired teens."I think you're outnumbered, kid," a tall boy muttered, his lips curled in a sneer.Quatre glared from behind the blue-eyed boy."Shut the fuck up, Tuan," he snapped.Tuan glared at him angrily and got into a fight position, followed by the rest of the Asian boys.

The new student's eyes flickered dangerously, and for a moment the four teens felt themselves grow scared."Leave," the brown-haired teen ordered, impatience clear in his voice.

"Enough!" one of the other boys growled and pounced at the two smaller teens.

Heero knocked him down easily and threw a punch at the next Viet closest to him.He kicked a roundhouse at another boy and then elbowed Tuan in the stomach.The Japanese teen kicked one of the black-haired teens in the ribs repeatedly.Finally the blue-eyed teen stopped and turned to the blonde, who stood in shock at the site before him.

"You okay?" the question stirred Quatre out of his daze.The Arabian nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good," Heero replied.He took a handful of Quatre's blonde hair and slammed the already bruised teen against the tile wall behind them.

"You know," the teal-eyed teen complained weakly, "You could have at least waited until I could feel my arm."

~*~

TBC!!!

[1]: I thought this was funny.Think about it.

[2]: This is actually how one of the classrooms in my school goes; it's like 213 or something and it's hidden or something

[3]: OOC Dorothy; I thought that I should make her a pretty cool person; totally OOC

[4]: Korean for: Are you all right?

[5]: Korean for: You know Korean?

Authors notes: Nice twist eh? A Korean Dorothy…::grin:: I'm proud.


	5. Secrets

Hello

Hello!I am back and with a vengeance!I'm all better now! And I have part 5 out for you!My longest chapter Ever!

Gundam Wing is not mine.. Dammit!

Thank you's go out to Trixie for her help!

Warnings: Small Illegal stuff, a hot sexy Heero (boy, for the first time I wish you guys could see into my head), and mild violence and cursing. 

~*~

"You know," the teal-eyed teen complained weakly, "You could have at least waited until I could feel my arm."

Heero smirked slightly and let the smaller boy lean on his shoulder as he led him to detention.When the brunette finally managed to get to the room down the hall (Quatre had struggled with him because he didn't want to go), he kicked open the door to reveal a very stunned Treize sitting in a room full of self-segregated students.

The ginger-haired man dropped the pen he was marking roll with and stood up to lend Heero a hand with the Arabian.They pulled the bloody blonde into the room and sat him down in a chair, while one of the students grabbed the phone and dialed the extension for the school nurse.

"What happened?" the principal asked, shock still in his voice.Heero shrugged and smirked slightly at the bruised boy who was propped up by a second chair.This did not go unnoticed by Treize."Heero," the faintly annoyed man started, "why don't you just tell me what happened?I would really like to know?I mean, did you do this to him?"The last question was almost inaudible, but the Japanese boy felt the sting of the words.

The blue-eyed teen turned to the taller man and gave him an icy glare."No," he spat hatefully, "it wasn't me.I had nothing to do with this."The dark-eyed man snapped his head back in slight surprise.That was more emotion from the student than he had ever felt altogether."I…I didn't mean any-" 

Heero cut him off as his glare increased tenfold."Of course you didn't.No one ever does."Treize was stunned into silence as the dark haired teen pushed past the small crowd of students and left the room.A moment later the European gathered his wits and started to follow the new student.On his way out, however, Sally Po, the school nurse/doctor, stopped him.

"Mr. Kushrenada," she started, but Treize held up a hand and cut her off.

"I have to go, Ms. Po, but please maintain order in the room."

The blue-eyed woman nodded and let her employer go as she entered the room.

The light haired man continued to walk down the hall, hoping Heero had gone in the same direction.He was so distracted with his search he almost slipped over the blood on the ground.Blood?There was obviously a fight, and this was more blood than what Quatre could have provided.Then it hit him: This was probably from the guys who beat up Quatre…but…what happened to _them?_A nagging feeling told him he probably already knew.'But, then,' he asked himself, 'how did Heero do it?And all alone?'Treize mused over these thoughts before he turned and continued his hunt for the mysterious teen.[1]

When he found the boy he was once again surprised: the brown haired teen was climbing into a small silver Mitsubishi Gallant [2], obviously new, or at least extremely well kept.Treize quickened his pace when he realized the boy hadn't seen him yet and was still getting into the sports car.He waved his arm slightly, catching the eye of the seventeen year old.Heero paused for a moment, irritation obvious in his eyes.

The blue-clad man approached, an apologetic smile on his handsome features."Look," he began, "I was out of line and I'm sorry.I know it wasn't you now, but can I ask you what happened to the guys in the hall?Can you tell-"

"Do you have something important to say," the brown haired teen asked sharply, suddenly cutting off the red-haired man, "or are you going to continue asking these stupid questions?"Treize stared at the Japanese, his mouth agape at the boy's suddenness.Heero flicked his wrist and glanced briefly at his watch."I have to go to work now, Mr. Kushrenada," he muttered, and climbed into his car.A flash of silver later and he was out of the parking lot, leaving behind a very stunned principal.

~*~

Heero flicked on the light, flooding his entire living room with a yellow glow.He paused to look at his walls, and smirked.

They were covered in weapons of all sorts, some from Ancient Japan: Sais, Daito's, Shoto's, Katana's, Tanto's, Jutte [3]; guns: an M16 Rifle, Uzi's, a Shotgun, 9mm Mag 9's, AV3, Wist 94.He also had a pair of Shuan Gao and a pair of Nunchaku [4] hanging up.Full sets of ninja stars, butterfly knives [5], and throwing knives laid on the wall in glass cases.

And he knew how to use every single one. [6]

Beside the glass was a rainbow of belts, verification of his accomplishments in the martial arts, mostly, however, in Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Tai Chi.[7]

Remembering the job he had to do that night, Heero shook his head and took off his shoes [8] so he could begin getting ready.Entering his room, he stripped off his green tank top and slipped on a tight, black sleeveless turtle neck shirt that showed off his muscular abs.He slipped out of the black jeans and replaced them with a pair of tight, black leather pants.Next, the teen took out his blue-tinted contacts and slipped in his silver tinted [9] ones.The Japanese teen opened a container of glitter and streaked it through his wild hair, then smeared a generous amount over his eyelids.He pulled out a tight choker and snapped it on, followed by a pair of sleek shades for the finishing touch.It was absolutely dazzling.Heero was completely and utterly beautiful, the true epitome of 'bad ass.'

Heero, finally finished, scanned the wall in his bedroom, which held row after row after row of briefcases, each tagged and marked lightly in pen.The silver-eyed teen skimmed each name on the briefcases and gingerly picked one out.It was simply marked, "Uzi with 12 clips; Client #7."He grabbed the black case and walked back out into the strangely decorated living room.

The young weapons dealer pulled on his large black trench coat and picked up a small silver hand gun.It was custom made, with the name, "Heero S. Yuy" engraved on the barrel.The dark haired teen smirked coldly and took aim at his reflection in the mirror by his apartment door."Bang, bang," he whispered softly.Still ginning, he slipped the semiautomatic into his pocket, put his shoes back on, and exited his spacious high-rise.

The brunette received a few surprised looks from some of his neighbors as he rode the elevator down to the parking lot.He shrugged off the more astonished looks and glared back at those who would give him disapproving glances, sometimes unconsciously revealing more of his stunning attire by sliding a hand into his pocket.

When he got to the parking lot, Heero used the key to his motorcycle to flip open the seat.It released with a snap and fell back, revealing a space large enough to fit at least 3 briefcases.The Asian teen tucked the single case into the slot and closed the black seat again, then locked it.He climbed onto the rice-burner [10] and, after turning it on, revved it for a couple of minutes.It was like music to his ears.Finally, the helmet less teen grinned to himself and took off into the Tokyo night.

Ten minutes later, the glittered teen arrived at the 'Log In,' a popular club in the Downtown.He parked in the back and walked back to the entrance of the club, case in hand.Ignoring the angry glares he was receiving, Heero pushed passed the people in line until he was in the front, where the club bouncer waved him wordlessly.

Heero gave a curt nod at the larger man and entered the dark room.The music was pounding and people were dancing, a few wearing glowing necklaces and sometimes, flashing belly button rings.The Japanese boy disregarded all of them and walked straight toward the table by the DJ.An older man, maybe in his twenties, sat patiently sipping his gin and tonic.The black-clad teen approached him and lay the briefcase on the table flatly.The man looked up, surprised.

"I got what you want, Nicholas [11].Did you bring what I want?"The black haired man, Nicholas, nodded and pulled out his own case silently.He snapped it open and turned it around, revealing $7000.00 cash.The brown haired teen opened his own case and turned it around so the black eyed man could see the Uzi and clips.Nicholas sipped his drink again and pushed the case, the one full of money, forward.The younger boy smirked and closed the briefcase he held with a click and pushed it across the table, while grabbing the case full of money.It closed with a soft snap.

"Nice doing business with you," the older man said, his voice soft.He stood to leave and extended his palm out for a handshake.The silver-eyed teen looked at the black haired man's hand scornfully, and muttered, "I don't shake hands; it's too easy to get killed that way."The black eyed man nodded his head in understanding and left, weaving through people slowly.

Heero, bored, but $7000 richer, sat in the booth.He pulled off his trench coat and laid it next to him and the money.He sighed and rubbed his temples painfully before snapping his fingers to get a drink.

A bright looking waitress walked over to the young brunette and smiled."Hi handsome.What's a nice looking guy like you doing in a place like this?" she flirted, her red painted lips in a wide smile.When he gave her an annoyed look, the purple haired waitress frowned and leaned over the table, her face inching closer to Heero's."Oh, come on sugar.You can tell me what's troubling you."

The silver eyed teen, tired of her shamelessness, slammed his hands on the table and stood up so quickly she fell back on the floor in surprise."A stupid whore that is what's bothering me.Now get off your stupid ass and get me a shot of Vodka."

The woman sputtered in surprise and stood up, embarrassed."Le-le-lemesee your ID," she finally stammered out.Heero growled in frustration and reached over the table to grab the woman.He yanked her to her feet easily, scaring her to death.She started screaming, causing people in the area to stop and turn to witness the small scene unfolding in front of them.The DJ stopped his music, but no one was paying attention to him anyway.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!" the extremely pissed off Heero roared, slamming his free hand onto the table.She fell silent for a moment before screaming again.A few people started yelling at the young Japanese to, "just let go of her."The silver eyed teen ignored them and looked like he was about to throttle the waitress in his hands, but the manager came out suddenly, immediately ordering a few of the waitresses to grab the screaming employee, Andrea, and shut her up.The second task was easier said then done.She continued to shriek, reasons now unknown.

Heero was now rubbing holes into his temples, trying to rid himself of his building headache."Ah, Mr. Yuy," the manager said loudly, fighting to be heard over the shrill screams; his tone was remorseful, "I am so deeply embarrassed for this incident.I assure you this will no happen again.I'm very so-"

"Shut that cunt's mouth before I go over there and fuck start her head, [12]" the glittered young man threatened angrily.The manager nodded quickly and ordered the waitresses to take the woman into the back then ordered the DJ to start playing again."I'm very sorry, Mr. Yuy," he apologized again before disappearing into the back.

The music started playing again, but no one was dancing.They all stood around, watching the pretty teen continue to rub his temples.Feeling like they were being ignored, which they were, the other clubbers slowly began dancing again, until the incident was nearly forgotten and almost everyone was moving to the music.

Heero snapped his fingers again and ordered a vodka from a trembling, but different waitress.She returned in an instant, and several times again as the Japanese teen ordered four more before finally retiring for the night.He was cleared a path, though, much to his annoyance/pleasure, but he shrugged it off as he tucked his coat closer to him with his free hand.His other hand held the briefcase like a life line.

The silver eyed teen walked slowly to his motorcycle, mentally praying he wouldn't get into an accident on the way home.His head hurt and he was pretty buzzed, if not drunk, from all the vodka.

A noise from behind him made him turn around, startled.A few guys stood in the dark, from what he could count at the least two and at the most five.The cherry of a cigarette glowed brightly for a moment before falling to the floor.It was squashed out under a large boot.The owner of boot stepped out into the light, a lusty smile on his ugly face."Hey Sparkle, why don't you come on over here?We'll show you a great time!Come on little boy!"A few drunken chuckles came from behind him.Okay, there were three of them, including the leader guy.Heero gave a dispassionate, annoyed look and turned around.Big mistake.

They moved pretty fast for a bunch of drunken guys.One grabbed Heero by his misleadingly thin arm and yanked him around.He wasn't prepared for the fist that connected with his nose.The other one that Heero hadn't seen cursed loudly and slammed a fist into the feminine face.The Asian boy fell back painfully, and stood up again, now very angry.He got into a fighters stance, albeit a sloppy stance, a stance nonetheless.He swung the case he still held onto and slammed it into the side of the stranger's head.The man fell to the left and cried out painfully.The third man, the one who had first spoken, was nowhere in sight.

Heero shrugged tiredly and walked to his motorcycle again.His buzz was a little better, probably from all the action, but a great deal of it was still there.The Japanese groaned.He would have a hell of a time getting up tomorrow.He sighed and tucked the case in the compartment in his seat, the drove home.

When he opened the door of the apartment, he was so tired Heero thought he would pass out right there.He made little better and fell asleep on the couch.

~*~

To be continued!

Some notes:

[1]: the Viet boys that were there woke up and took off real quick.

[2]: This is one of my 2 dream cars; my other one is a Mitsubishi Eclipse.

[3]: Sai's are those nifty fork looking things; one of the Ninja Turtles has one.Um… Daito's and Shoto's are what Himura Kenshin had as a Hitokiri battousai.The set together is called a Daisho.Jutte's are kind of hard to describe, but they look like regular swords with little sword connected to them at the where the blade meets the hilt.Shuan Gao are those nifty things from the Coughing Tigger movie.They're the ones with the hooks, really nifty.

[4]: Nunchaku: nun chucks.Super kewl, I know how to use them a little.Well, I dunno if I still do…

[5]: Butterfly knives come in a pair rather than a set. 

[6]: If it seems like Heero's too perfect, I'll get into his history and training later.

[7]: Tae Kwon do Is just kewl.Karate, well, he's Japanese…and Tai Chi?Well, it's a very spiritual.The irony of having Heero know it wasn't worth passing up.Also, it's supposed to be relaxing, and it teaches you how to control your heart beat and blood, I think.

[8]: Dude, I am Asian.You enter the house, you take off your shoes.No questions asked.No discussion.

[9]: about the contacts.I've decided that Heero's eyes are both silver and blue, so they're really pretty, but depending on which contacts he wears, his eyes will be silver or blue, i.e.: he wears his blue _tinted_ ones and his eyes look more blue.

[10]: Rice burner: Japanese made motorcycle.I want one of these too -_-;;

[11]: Crossover appearance alert!Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun is at your service!

[12]: This is a line from 'The way of the Gun.'Very stupid movie.This is one of the two scenes I like from the movie.The other one is when this guy's is being tortured.Very stupid movie. 


	6. Questions

Chapter 6 is here, and with a vengeance

Chapter 6 is here, and with a vengeance.Please R and R.Don't you guys know that Reviews are a girl's BEST FRIEND?!?!

On With the story!And remember!I only have a sexy image of Heero, nothing more!

Sorry I haven't been here, as of late, but I've been (am) out of town.I'll post as soon as I get home.

~*~

When he opened the door of the apartment, he was so tired Heero thought he would pass out right there.He made little better and fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up the next morning, his vision blurry and his head pounding.A loud blaring from his room made his sit up…slowly.The Silver eyed [1] Japanese groaned and took a glance at his watch.He did a double take.Cursing, Heero ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then grabbed his school bag and his keys on his way to out, praying he would get to school in time.He hopped onto his motorcycle, knowing it was faster; besides, he had accidentally left the briefcase in the black rice-burner. 

Halfway to school, the short Asian realized he was still wearing his outfit from the other night.Too late to turn back, Heero sighed and continued his drive to school, wishing he could turn back, but knowing the consequences if he did.His lawyer, Katsuo-san would find out he had cut school and come down to 'talk' to him, which basically consisted of Heero ignoring him while the older man ranted and threatened him.Besides, the seventeen year old finally got his apartment the way he wanted, and he didn't want to have to take down all his stuff just so he could look 'normal.'

The dark-haired teen unconsciously tightened his grip on the handles until his knuckles turned white.His lawyer was an asshole, through and through.A disgusting pig, as well, but he was, at _that_ time in Heero's life, the only defense attorney the young Asian could afford.He had an upper hand, over the other lawyers as well because the lawyer spoke fluent Japanese, which was Heero's native tongue…

Everything had gone so smoothly with the man, who had a silver tongue and was actually not bad to look at.He had dark black hair, and eyes a shade lighter.He was slim, but surprisingly strong, and he was young, only seven years older than Heero, in fact.

He was also a seducer.

Heero had fallen for him after only 3 months with the man, the same man who had promised the young Japanese a heaven on earth, claiming after they won the case Heero could come live with him.Instead, Katsuo landed the youth in bed several times and a sentence of two years.

Jaded, Heero had set a plan to kill the older man, or at least have a 'coincidence' where he was killed.

But when Heero got out of Juvi, it was his lawyer who was there and helping him through.Only not.He had arranged a foster family for Heero to live in, and basically abandoned the then 15 year old.Perhaps he didn't know that the family he left Heero with was insane, but it was more likely than not. 

Heero's new 'mother' was a coke addict with an amazing tolerance for the drug, and Heero's foster father was…eccentric.Moreover, touchy-feely; seeing no alternative, the Japanese youth left the house, but at least at this time, he had a means of supporting himself.He had his weaponry business in full swing and was making thousands—without anyone else knowing about it.

So, he ran out, much to Katsuo's dismay.Heero simply told his lawyer to fuck off and stay the hell away from him.Needless to say, the older man's advances were no longer welcome.

Heero shook his head._No need to dwell on the past,_ he thought and drove on.When he got to school, a great many people were staring at him.A few girls would look at him and blush, then turn and giggle with their friends over the cute Asian.Surprisingly, the lust filled looks did not only come from the girls.More than a few guys sent Heero little winks and passes.

The brown haired teen ignored all the stares and continued to class, almost bumping into a certain blonde.The Arabian was too distracted to notice the brunette and continued to class, lost in his own thoughts.

_'Damn them, damn them all,'_ his mind hissed.'_Father isn't anything but a fool.And all those damn… those damn chinks, they can burn in hell with the bastard!'_

Quatre gave an exasperated sigh and entered his first class, not noticing the surprised looks of his classmates at his 'early' arrival.He dropped his backpack angrily and plopped in his seat.

'_Why does Father ignore me so much?What have I done?' _He doodled lightly on the desk.'_And those damn F.O.B. 's; why don't they go to a colony or something?Leave all the rest of us alone, goddammit!'_

After another ten minutes, the bell rang loudly.Quatre was out the door before the dismissal was over.He walked swiftly over to his locker and opened, it, then placed his lunch and his blank English notebook inside.He slammed the metal door closed and began walking toward AP Physics.

Halfway there, he was met by Trowa.The tall Latin smiled at him warmly, which caused the blonde's heart to flutter suddenly.It was thrilling, in the oddest way.

Screaming at himself and fighting for control over the blush that was spreading across his face, the Arabian smiled in return.Unbeknownst to him, the brunette was fighting a similar battle with his own emotions.

Somehow, after reaching their class, the shorter boy was able to find his tongue, swollen as it seemed.

"So, wassup?"The simple words seemed so difficult.His companion shrugged lightly."Not much," he mumbled, leaning against the doorway casually.His dark orbs were smiling brightly at Quatre.

The pale teen gave a playful smile in return and entered the physics class, his back to the door and his teal eyes glued on the lithe boy.Doctor J glanced up for a moment, but looked back down at his papers, disinterested in anything except the problem he was working on.

He was ignored as well.The two students attentions were riveted on each other, while the Earth kept turning.Never before had Quatre been so acutely aware of his pounding heart, half afraid of some of the sensations he was feeling.And then suddenly, the world came to a screeching halt.Time froze and the classroom, the desks, seats, the now-closed door, even Dr. J; they all fell away into oblivion as Trowa leaned toward Quatre for a kiss.

Then suddenly, the door flew open and in stepped Hilde.The tall Latin froze instantly for a moment before stepping around the pale teen and sitting in his seat, a blush burning lightly on his visible cheek.Her dark eyes glinted, and the German girl smirked knowingly as she too stepped around the Arab.The blonde stood nailed to the floor, anger and disappointment making his hands tremble.

He sighed and silently added her to his list of the damned.Taking another deep breath, he stalked up to his seat and sat down heavily, glaring at the back of Hilde's head all the while.He groaned lightly and leaned back into his chair.

~*~

Wufei entered the physics class silently, a little surprised that the new Japanese was missing on only his second day.Shrugging to himself, Wufei took his seat and pulled out his notebook, ready for whatever J was going to hand out, oblivious to the other three students. 

~*~

Treize was looking very comfortable, especially when compared to the dark-haired teen.The European was leaning back in his chair, facing the wall with his hands tucked neatly under his chin.He turned to the Asian teen, who sat in his seat, rigid as a wall.Frowning slightly, he observed the brunette's attire: the mid-drift exposing shirt, the glitter and contacts, the painfully tight (or so it looked) pants.

The quiet was thick enough to be cut by one of Heero's swords, and it had been silent for the past hour.A little exasperated now, Treize sighed and turned to face the seemingly mute boy.

"Do you have any family?" he asked; his tone was light and friendly.Heero glared.

Another sigh passed the ginger-haired man's lips._Guess not._He opened his mouth to ask another question when Heero barked out a rough, "Yes."The principal tilted his head to the side, surprised at the answer.He saw a bit of doubt enter the silver orbs.

"Kind of."

Treize let an elegant eyebrow rise as he struggled to understand what the feminine looking teen meant, but he did not press.Instead the taller man cleared his throat, somewhat uncomfortably, and placed his soft hands onto the great desk.Another silence descended.

"Do you have any family?"

The older man felt his jaw drop at the unexpected question.It was spoken softly and slowly, an uncertainty in the sweet tenor.A gentle smile graced Treize's Aristocratic face and his eyes gained a happy shimmer."Yes, I have a daughter; her birthday's coming up soon," he said quietly, handing the student the framed photo.

"She looks like you."

Treize shook his head."She only has my hair and my eyes; everything else is her mothers."

Heero nodded and placed the smiling picture on the desk.

"My nephew, John is at college, but I also have a niece going to this school; her name's Dorothy Catalonia.Have you met her yet?"

Heero looked surprised for a moment and nodded."I have met her," he replied, using the same soft, slow voice.The 27 year old smiled and sighed, then placed his smooth hands onto the desk.

"I take it you live away from your family, Heero?"A bitter smile crossed the pretty features.

"You could say that."Treize took silent notice of the accent Heero spoke with.

"I could, but I want to know the truth."Another cold smirk.

"Well, if you must know, Mr. Kushrenada, I do in fact live alone and support myself."

"How do you support yourself, Heero?" the principal asked, genuinely curious."You're only 17, and in order to live where you live and drive the cars you drive, you would have to make quite a bit of money."Memories of the car Heero possessed and the expensive flats he had said he lived in on his registration forms were not easily forgotten.

The brunette stared at the taller man for a moment, slowly translating his thoughts into the Japanese he was familiar with.Finally he spoke again: "I work."

Treize gave an exasperated sigh and replied, "I know you work.But to have what you have, someone your age would need a full time job, if not 2."The light eyes did not waver nor offer any answer.

"Well," he began, "what do you do?You don't have to be specific, but just tell me: do you sell stuff or anything?"

The tanned student nodded after a short moment."Yes, I am a merchant of some kind."

A frown creased the light-haired principal's handsome features.Though he wanted an answer, it was not the one he was hoping for.Dread filled his stomach as he thought of only one possible profession that sold, and it was certainly not legal; it certainly wasn't drugs either, which were totally unheard of, gone from society when the colonies were created.

"Are they illegal?"A dark smile flashed across the Asian's face.

"I'm not at liberty to say."Anger pumped from Treize's heart.

"Tell me, Heero," he almost begged, "Are you a prostitute?"There was already hopelessness in his dark eyes, and nearly positive of the teen's answer, the offer of help was already forming on his tongue.

The harsh laughter that came from the Japanese abruptly stopped any more assistance from forming on Treize's mind.Not that he was hurt or anything.Just shocked at the ill-humored laughter.The European raised his eyebrows as if to ask what was so funny.

"No, Mr. Kushrenada," the student half explained, "I am not a prostitute; I do not sell my body for cash.It seems useless to me, to sell one's own most intimate body."He offered no more words of explanation or strange comfort to the older man.

The principal smiled at the Asian and sat back in his chair once more.Silence fell again, but it was not one of discomfort because now there was understanding: Treize now understood that Heero was stronger than most people, and far more intelligent it seemed, than most people, while Heero realized not all people had evil intentions.

It was mind boggling to the Japanese.He leaned back in his chair, thinking it over.Someone was willing to help him, and for no reason at all.None.

_ _

_Maybe,_ his mind hoped, but it was quickly squelched by the reasoning of the past._Maybe, but probably not._

Heero closed himself up again, and hardened his cobalt orbs.

~*~

T B C?!

[1]: He still had his contacts in.

Wow.I finally wrote something.Go me!


	7. Changes

Not.  Mine.  Oh, and thanks to Val for getting me off my lazy ass so I could start writing again.

~*~

Heero closed himself up again and closed his silver orbs.  Treize saw the change immediately and felt a sudden wave of hopelessness enter him.  He had been a principal for so many years, and never, never had a student like this one; quiet, cold, and so wrapped up in making sure he didn't reveal any part of himself to anyone.  It was infuriating and, and the same time, very, very troubling.

The ginger haired man let out a soft sigh as the bell began to ring and he dismissed the young man from his office.  As soon as Heero was gone, the older man buried his face in his hands.

~*~

Trowa tried desperately to keep the blush on his face from growing.  It was quite possibly the most difficult thing he ever had to do in his life.  He had almost kissed Quatre.  Quatre, the cutest boy-no, not boy, most certainly not a _boy_- the most attractive young man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.  And he had nearly ruined everything by trying to kiss him.

He was almost choking on his disgust for himself.   Quatre…he was so confusing!  The Latin was damn near _positive _that the blonde was straight, but… but, God dammit, he was sending so many mixed signals!!  Trowa yanked open his locker, and chose to ignore the nervous looks the other students were sending him.  He gave a long sigh and let all his frustrations leak out in the breath.  Grabbing his books, he slammed the metal door shut and walked briskly to class.

~*~

Wufei held his books in a death grip, dark eyes wary.  They scanned quickly from the left to the right as he quickly walked to his locker and began changing books.  He could feel the glares on his back from what seemed like the entire student body.  After gently closing the locker, he turned to go to class—and found himself staring straight into smoky black eyes.  He cringed inwardly.

"H-hi Meiran," the Chinese boy mumbled softly, sending a suspicious glance toward a group of Oriental boys who had appeared suddenly.  A few snickers escaped them, and Wufei felt a blush burn on his tan cheeks.  He turned his attention back to the girl before him, eyes on the floor.  Taking a shallow breath, he looked up and began mentally rebuilding himself.

Meiran stood and let him, her own dark eyes sad, but guarded.  Her heart ached.  Wufei, her best friend from childhood and, at one point, her boyfriend, was no longer the same person.  He didn't talk to anyone anymore.  He didn't hang out; he didn't even _smile_ for goodness sake.  She shook her dark head and gave a melancholy grin, her eyes glittering with…tears?

"Why didn't ever work out between us, Wufei?" she asked, a gentleness in her voice that she hadn't expressed in ages.  The Chinese boy gave an ungraceful snort and shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"Because," he muttered coldly, ignoring Meiran's sad orbs, "you pushed me too far, _too damn far._"  He then spun around and left her standing there, her mouth slightly agape.  A crystalline drop slid down her face and the pale girl quickly ground it out with a trembling fist.  Setting her mouth in a grim line, she turned around and began walking to class.  As she passed the clump of Asian teens, she nodded. 

"That's him," she said, loud enough for only them to hear.

~*~

"Wufei, you're late," Ms. Noin reprimanded, frowning.  Wufei nodded and sat down wordlessly as the dark haired woman began her trigonometry lesson for the period.  

"Hold up a minute," an angry Quatre interrupted before the teacher could finish her first sentence.  "This is crap, man.  I'm late and my ass is grass; he's late and he doesn't even get a tap on the wrist.  What the hell is that?"

The math teacher took a soothing breath before she began to explain her actions.  "Quatre, Wufei is hardly ever late.  You, on the other hand, get here right before the bell rings."  

"But," Quatre protested, frustration creeping into his voice, "that's BS.  It's not fair!"  

"What is this," Wufei muttered to himself softly, "first grade?"  

The entire class sucked in a simultaneous breath and waited for the fireworks to start.  Instead they were met by harsh, cruel laughter.

"You little shit," the Arab spat scornfully, "that's all you are.  You want to start talking shit now?  Huh?!  I'll beat your yellow ass into the ground, fucker.  You don't even have any friends to back your dumb ass up.  So, go ahead and talk your shit man; I'll just kick you down later, _fag_."

Wufei slammed his fist onto the table, causing everyone in the class to jump.  The teacher snapped her mouth shut before she could even tell Quatre what deep trouble he was in.

"You think," the Chinese boy said, facing down at his desk, "you think that you fucking scare me?  Do you?"  His voice was frighteningly calm.  "Do you _honestly_ think you scare me?  Let me tell you, fucked up little reject, you _sure as hell_ DON'T scare me."  He raised his head slowly, his dark eyes glued only on Quatre.  "I'm telling you this right now," the tanned boy hissed, "if you even try to fuck with me, I'll beat you until there's nothing left, get it?"

Quatre's gaze never wavered.  "We'll see," he growled.  Wufei laughed, and it was like broken glass, bitter and sharp and cruel.  

"Yes," he chuckled, "we _will_ see, _daddy's boy_."  The blond's eye's flickered with some unreadable emotion.  He sat back in his chair, his face startlingly blank.

~*~

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.  It was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness.  It was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity…[1]" Dorothy turned to the teacher, a sheepish smile on her face.  "I'm sorry, I can't remember anymore."

The teacher smiled and beckoned the girl back to her seat.  When she sat down, she noticed a small folded paper on the cover of her book.  

Pull à 

Frowning, the blond pulled it open and let out a soft gasp.  

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stood up and ran to the bathroom, the note still laying face down on her desk.

~*~

TBC  

Sorry this took soooooo damn long!

[1] This is Dickens, and I decided to put this in here because this is what we're studying in my English class.

Dundundun!!!!  What could the note have possibly said?!?

Tune in Next Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Family

Not Mine, People!

R&R.

Oh, I'm taking requests for anime character appearances.  Details on the bottom.

~*~

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stood up and ran to the bathroom, the note still laying face down on her desk.

Sitting a few seat behind her, Hilde smirked cruelly.

~*~

"Will one of you please tell me what happened?"  Treize asked, his impatience breaking through his usually calm voice.  Quatre snorted and looked out the window to his left, his pale face set into an angry scowl.  Wufei stayed silent, eyes glued to the floor.  The principal let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes closed.  

"Okay," he began, not moving from his position, "either one of you tell me, or I'm going to give both of you Saturday Work and detention for the remainder of the month."  

Silence.

Treize sighed again and reached for the pale pink slips that sat on his desk.  

"Wait."  The simple statement made both Quatre and Treize turn to the tanned Chinese boy.  

"I'm not going to tell you what happened because it will sound very on sided; the Arab," he said, his voice spitting out _Arab_ like a curse, "isn't up to speaking either, and we all know telling you would accomplish nothing."  

Treize nodded and was about to speak, but before he could, Ms. Une interrupted him.  

"Mr. Kushrenada, Jonathan's here for you; he says it's urgent."  The principal nodded at her and then turned back to the students before him.  "This is something I have to take care of," he said, glaring at the two.  "Please watch your behavior closely; this is the _only_ time you'll get away with anything like this.  _Ever_."  They both nodded and left the room, brushing past a medium sized young man.

Jonathan Kushrenada sauntered in, brushing a dark lock out of his eyes.  He plopped down into a chair, his dark orbs gleaming arrogantly.  A moment of quiet passed between the two, each eyeing the other to see how he had changed over the two months.

The black-haired law student broke the silence: "Has your hair line receded?"

"My shining glory; say it isn't so," the principal retorted sarcastically.  A moment later, Treize stood and turned to face the window.  "What have you done this time, Jonathan?" his voice came out tired and old.  He sent a wary glance back at his nephew, feeling more than just a tinge apprehensive.

Jon wasted no time: "I need money."

"Again?"

The younger man gave a frustrated sigh.  "Look: you want me outta your hair for the rest of both our lives, right?  Well, I need the money to do it."  He sighed and absently pushed back his shirtsleeves.

"It's not that I want you out of my hair," Treize said, his voice rougher now, "that's not what I want at all.  But, we've been through pretty rough times together, and I just don't think that kind of influence would be good on your little sister."

"Dorothy?" The name was laughed out in surprise.  "In case you haven't noticed, _Uncle Treize,_ our little Dorothy is far from normal.  She…"

He was suddenly interrupted as the office door was flung open.  In the large frame stood the said blonde, her hair mussed and her cornflower blue eyes filled with tears.  Both men turned to her in surprise and she took a surprised step back.

"J-Jonathan!" she cried, her voice mixed with surprise and… something else.  Her brother smirked at her, but made no other effort to move.  The girl once again turned to her uncle, questions written all across her face.  

She opened her mouth to speak once again, but a new voice cut in: "It's like a family reunion, isn't it?" Ms. Une smiled gently and continued to walk past the small office, files piled high on her thin arms.

~*~

Trowa sent a nervous glance toward the sleeping Heero.  The Latin shook his head half in anger and half in annoyance at himself as he threw his concentration into his work.  Still, he found his mind wandering back to the new pupil, but why?  What was so interesting about this one damn person?  

His green orbs closed as he let out a soothing breath.  Not important, not important; these things were not important.  His eyes snapped open as he realized the teacher was beginning to yell.  Her teal eyes glared at him-no, wait, she was glaring at …Heero and yelling at _him_ for sleeping in her class.  He didn't even move.  Ms. Haruna* took a seemingly calming breath and marched up the steps until she reached the Japanese boy's sleeping form.  

She poked him.

He grumbled and shifted, but otherwise did not move.

"Get up."  She poked him again, harder this time. 

 A few nervous giggles came from the other students as the thoroughly exasperated English teacher clenched her fists and counted to ten.  She sent a searing glare across the room, causing the low hum of students' voices to cease completely and return to their assignments. Trowa, however, was completely fascinated by the small exchange.  He couldn't help it.  The Asian teen was out.  Utterly and absolutely _out._  And that, for some odd reason, was surprisingly amusing.  

Trowa watched in rabid interest as the teacher spun on her heel and stomped down the steps to get her detention slips.  As her foot touched down with the last step, the bell rang and the Latin boy quickly turned to put away his books and then back to Heero; he found himself staring at an empty seat when his gaze returned to where the Asian had been.  The tanned boy, apparently, had woken up, grabbed his back and escaped the room faster than anyone.  [1]

A small chuckle began in his chest and grew until he couldn't contain his laughter. 

~*~

Quatre and Wufei walked back to their math class together, a space of no less than 3.5 feet between them.  They did not talk, nor did they make any effort to acknowledge each other at all.  

A noise behind them made them both turn, eyes wary and ready for a fight to break out.  The two eyed each other distrustfully, and let their attention draw back to the source of the disturbance.  Dorothy stepped out, her eyes a little puffy and her frame trembling lightly.  Both boys immediately relaxed; Dorothy was safe ground.  It was pretty much a secret that she was half white and half Asian, but for those who knew, she was like an island of safety in the midst of all the racism.    

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Quatre asked quietly.  The blonde girl smiled sadly and shook her head.  

"I just really need to think right now," came her reply. 

Wufei smiled at her shyly and nodded in understanding, while completely ignoring the Arab.  

"I guess I can understand," he said simply, then waved his goodbye and started for his class again.  Quatre ignored him and made 'small' talk with the other blonde for a moment before smiling and heading back to math.

~*~

"Alright, now that you've completely embarrassed your own sister and utterly humiliated her, will you go now?" Treize's voice once again carried the authority it was meant to.  He was angry, hell, absolutely furious at his nephew for the sharp words and damn near accusations he had made toward his blonde sister.  They had just had what Ms. Une named a 'family reunion' and it had not turned out as pleasantly as one would have hoped.  In fact, it had damn near turned into a disaster.

It turned out so badly that his niece ran out of the office, tears in her eyes.  And that crushed him.  She was like his daughter, and it hurt him to see someone, especially her own _brother_, deliberately hurt her.  And for what?  Spite.  Spite towards Treize for all the years they had spent arguing when Jonathan was growing up.  

The young man shifted lazily in his seat and yawned.  

"No, I can't go yet," he said simply as he stood and leaned onto the desk, "I want the money.  I need it, n—"

The sharp sound of Treize's hand across the dark-haired man's face cracked through the room like a whip and Jonathan's face was turned sharply to the left.  He raised a trembling hand to his injured red cheek.  The half Asian stood suddenly, his dark brown eyes burning with a fire that could only be described as _rage_.  His hands gripped the desk so tightly that it made his knuckles turn white.

"How _dare_ you," he hissed, his voice deep and low and sounding very dangerous.  Treize glared at his nephew and leaned on the desk as well, mirroring the younger man's stance.

"Out," he growled, his own voice darker than normal.  "Get out Jonathan, before I do something I will truly regret."  They stood like that for a moment, but Jonathan finally let out a harsh, barking laugh.  It was very much like broken glass, raw and sharp and painful.  He stepped back stared at his uncle, his brown eyes full of scorn.

"You would _never,_" he said, each word squeezed with the effort to not do something violent.

Treize did not even flinch.  Instead, he stood tall and gazed down on his nephew.

"You're wrong, Jonathan.  With anyone else, perhaps then, I would never do such a violent act.  But for you, _anything_ for you.  Leave, now.  Go and leave us for a time, at the _very least_," the Principal's words were tight with anger.  His nephew stared at him with something akin to shock.  Treize's gaze never wavered.

Jonathan seemed to get his dismissal in his head after a few long minutes.  He finally turned and left the office, slamming the door so hard behind him that the small glass window in it rattled.  Treize stared at the door with enough intensity to bore a hole in it.  He buried his face in his hands and gave a simple sigh of weariness.

~*~

[1] Yes, he was truly asleep.

Anime Character appearances:

Well, I'm basically going to give options down here, and whichever character gets voted on the most will be the next to be written in.  Simple.

Choices:

Haruka and Michiru from Sailor Moon

Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin

Ryoga from Ranma ½

Or Asuka from NGE

Email me!


End file.
